


The Choices Made Along the Way

by pippintully



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cafe, Fluff, Hanzo has CATS, Multi, Not a lot though, feel good fic, okay there's a little angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippintully/pseuds/pippintully
Summary: Genji Shimada has spent the past two years of his life living vicariously through his friend Lucio after the death of his father. When Genji decides it is time to face the music and find a place to call home, he learns that sometimes home can come in the shape of sugary cowboy hats and friends sweeter than meringue.





	1. Reunions

Throughout his life, Genji has gone on many adventures. He’s travelled the world with his best friend, Lucio, and participated in extravagant escapades with faceless strangers encountered on the way. For Genji, each new activity was exciting, strange, and invigorating. Despite all this, he was currently terrified.

Suitcase in hand, backpack slung across a shoulder, he stood in front of the simple, but daunting, polished wood door of apartment 316.

The silence echoed down the hallway around him, and the air felt muffled with his breath. If given the chance, his heart would surely beat out of his chest. Steeling himself, he reached up and firmly knocked on the door three times.

Then came the terrible silence, reaching a painful crescendo that nearly swallowed him whole. Genji felt he was swirling within a gray vortex, his whole world focused on the simple, wooden door before him.

From within there came a faint shuffling, and a creak of shoes on a wooden floor. Bracing himself, Genji prepared for what was to come.

With a click of the lock, the door slipped open to reveal a disgruntled face, with sharp cheekbones, piercing eyes, and silky-smooth hair. Genji felt some of the tension within himself ooze out at the familiar face of his brother.

His hair was longer, and tied back in a loose bow, while his eyes carried creases that hadn’t been there before. His focus was entirely on the newspaper in his hand, his expression was faintly annoyed.

“It is a Saturday. If this is some companies’ idea of getting ahead, I will have you know that I will not donate any money or support you online in any way,” he groused, as his dark chocolate eyes slid up to focus on Genji’s face. With dawning realization, his expression slowly relaxed as his eyebrows inched up his forehead.

With a crooked smile, Genji’s gaze locked with his brothers.

“Hey, Hanzo.” Genji croaked weakly, his right hand reaching up to grab at a backpack strap. With a slow blink of Hanzo’s eyes, his expression melted into one of cold fury. Newspaper forgotten in hand, he leaned against his doorway.

“Two years. Two. Years. It’s been two years, Genji. You graduate college and disappear of the face of the fucking Earth. If it wasn’t for those rare postcards you send from- from god, I don’t even know where, everywhere? I- “pausing for a breath, Hanzo painfully shut his eyes.

“I thought you were gone, I thought I had lost you, Genji. I was so worried,” Hanzo breathed, the tension seeming to dissipate from his form.

Genji stared at the carpeted floor in front of him, watching as his boots displaced the fibers within. He clutched his bags harder as he forcefully dragged his eyes up to Hanzo’s.

“I’m sorry. I- “Genji inhaled sharply before continuing, “I never meant to abandon you. I just, I didn’t know what to do Hanzo. First mom, then dad... I lost myself Hanzo. I lost myself and just needed to escape. Lucio helped me with that. He was going on tour, and he needed someone to take photos and I just, I got lost in the places we went, the people we met… I wanted to disappear.” Genji trailed off, his gaze back on the toe of his boot, which was nosing a few carpet fibers apart.

“I promise I won’t get lost again Hanzo, I _promise_.”

Genji startled when he felt Hanzo gently grip both his arms as he stepped towards him. Looking up, Genji stared wide eyed at Hanzo, who gave him a weak smile in return.

“I know Genji. I know,” Hanzo murmured. With a strangled sob, Genji dropped his suitcase and practically collapsed onto Hanzo’s chest. Wrapping his arms around his brother, Genji promised himself he would never let this go again as he sniffled into Hanzo’s shirt.

The two stood like that for a while, at some point they had started to gently sway back and forth. Before long, Genji’s sniffles had died down, and if Genji had felt some moisture seep through his hair, he wouldn’t mention it.

Hanzo drew back, patting Genji’s shoulder lightly as he pushed his door open. Genji picked up his suitcase, and ran a hand through his hair. Hanzo beckoned Genji in, and Genji complied with another dry sniffle.

“I wasn’t prepared for guests, sadly. While this is a two-bedroom apartment, one is my own, and the other belongs to my cats.” Hanzo announced as he leads Genji through the door. Genji was letting his eyes rove hungrily over the pristine, spotless apartment. He gazed at the large TV, leather couch, and modern kitchen setup. A few seconds after Hanzo had finished speaking, Genji blinked owlishly at his brother.

“A room for the _cats_ you say?” Genji questioned, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Genji couldn’t remember a time Hanzo had ever shown interest in any animal, let alone multiple.

Hanzo let a fond smile fall across his face as he walked over to the couch. After briefly reaching over the edge, he emerged with what could only be described as a brown ball of fluff. If a ball of fluff had beady eyes and a mischievous expression.

“This is Gato,” Hanzo said, as he gently held the cat to his chest. The moment he started to stroke Gato, the cat began purring up a storm.

“There are two others, Chat and Neko. Chat is probably hiding, she does not like strangers.” Hanzo punctuated this with a glance at Genji’s suitcase. “Neko is probably asleep. During the day he sleeps, and during the night he is a demon.”

Genji watched in awed silence as Hanzo gently lowered the cat back onto the couch, before turning to look expectantly at Genji.

“So, three cats, huh?” Genji asked after a pause, “since when did you want to own any sort of pet?”

Hanzo calmly gazed at his brother as he replied steadily. “After our parents died, I was left everything our family had ever owned. You had disappeared, and all I had was a lawyer to help me with our childhood home. I was left with more money than I knew how to handle, and no desire to continue the families dying business.”

Hanzo walked into the kitchen as he spoke, and began to boil a kettle on the stove. “The house is now a museum of sorts, and is being fully maintained while it is open for the public to view. Turns out an ex-Yakuza palace is of great interest.”

“But what about the cats, Hanzo?”

“I found them while I was in Japan.” Hanzo opened and closed cabinets as he pulled down the necessary ingredients to make tea. “It was a frigid day, and it had just snowed. I was on a walk to clear my head when I stumbled upon the three of them. They were just kittens, but the three were huddled together and they just looked so pathetic… they needed someone just as much as I did. It was a pain to let them be able to travel all the way from Japan to the States, but here they are.”

Genji carefully approached the couch, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and setting the suitcase beside it before approaching Hanzo. He watched as his brother prepared green tea, and wondered when the last time he had enjoyed a cup had been.

“Before you even think I am upset at you Genji, I am not. I had been at first, but no longer. If I hadn’t already secured a job here in Seattle, I cannot safely say I wouldn’t have disappeared as well.” Genji felt a bit of tension leave his body at that, as he leaned against the counter top to watch Hanzo putter about the kitchen.

“I didn’t exactly end on a good note with them, you know? They never approved of my studies in school, nor of anything I ever really did. When dad died… I didn’t know what to do, and Lucio was going to travel, and invited me to work for him. I just, I wish I could talk to him again, maybe apologize for never being a good son, or worrying him so much it’s just, yeah…” Genji trailed off, eye’s unfocused upon the two steeping mugs of tea.

Hanzo shook his head before lightly smacking the counter in front of him to startle Genji out of his reverie.

“Don’t think like that. Our parents are gone, Genji. Despite their harsh behaviors towards you, I know that’s how they expressed their love.” Genji took a wobbly breath, his eyes glistening a bit more than usual.

“I, thank you Hanzo,” he murmured as he ran a hand under his nose. “You are probably wondering why I’m here now, huh?”

“I wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if it is the gift of my stupid younger brother.” Hanzo smirked at Genji’s affronted scoff, “but no matter I’m glad you came, and I hope you are here to stay.”

“I am, if you’ll have me. I’m done travelling, of having no place to call my own, with no home I can claim.”

“And decorate with your horrible collection of Green Sentai Warrior posters, or are you out of that phase?” Hanzo teased.

“You’re the worst, you know that? I’ll have you know that I am an incredibly mature twenty-four-year-old man now, and in no way enjoy that sort of thing.” Genji huffed, squaring his shoulders in mock offense.

Gazing at his brother fondly, Hanzo passed him a mug of tea. He held it up in a mock toast, and waited until Genji had done the same.

“To silly brothers and poor communication,” Hanzo announced, clicking his mug with Genji’s.

“To staying in contact and mooching on family,” Genji added with a small smile.

With a pleased expression, Hanzo carefully sipped the hot beverage, while Genji attempted to gulp half of it at once. His smile slipped into a smirk as Genji promptly began to spew the tea out after he had choked burning liquid. As Genji stood there hacking, Hanzo thanked the heavens that his baby brother was still the same person he had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've ever written (though I've read more than I could ever count). I've had this world bouncing around in my head since summer, and I finally started to write it.
> 
> I'm absolutely in love with these characters, and am super excited to share a shamelessly fluffy bakery au with you all.


	2. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betta MissSammyBee!

Hanzo and Genji spent the day chatting over tea, doing their best to catch up with each other’s lives after two years apart. The day passed in a blissful blur, each of the cats greeting Genji in their own unique ways at some point.

Neko, a small light brown and orange calico, had used Genji as a launching pad to access the counter in search of goodies. Hanzo had quickly batted him off, mumbling about naughty animals and the perils of trying to train them. Chat had sniffed Genji’s leg at some point, without his knowledge mind you, then promptly bit it. Genji quickly decided he did not like Chat, and he would do his best to avoid her. Despite her small stature, and slick tan hair, she was a _demon_. Gato had lounged on Hanzo’s lap for most of the afternoon. Genji could not determine if he was super fluffy, fat, or a bit of both. He hoped it was both.

As the hours ticked on, Genji felt little pieces of his old self begin to click back together, and his heart began to soar.

Genji was startled out of his calm bliss when his phone vibrated against his leg with a gentle buzz. Genji pulled out his phone, and wiggled it to get Hanzo’s attention.

Hanzo stood, and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a sigh as he did so.

“I suppose I should take a shower, I have work tomorrow, and we have a dinner to think about,” Hanzo said, pushing in his chair and wandering down the hallway. “Make yourself at home, Genji.”

Genji watched him retreat to his room before pulling out his cell. He smiled when he saw the text was from Lucio. They had been together less than twenty-four hours ago, yet it already felt like it had been an eternity.

 

17:32 [frog nerd] – _How did it go???_  
17:36 [me] – good!!!!  
17:36 [me] – really good!!!! he doesn’t hate me  
17:37 [me] – he’s letting me stay with him too, i think (´･ᴗ･ ` ) 

 

Genji paused, and leaned back in his seat. Hanzo had already established a life here in Seattle. Last Genji had checked, Hanzo had a stable job as a manager at Amazon. He must have been doing well to own an apartment on Capitol Hill.

Then there’s Genji, simple Genji who only knows how to take photographs and make useless cocktails. Genji who spent the last few years of his life partying and avoiding the reality of things. Pulling a knee up to his chin, he set his phone on top of the counter.

Genji didn’t know how to proceed from here. Like most of his plans, this one was half baked. He wanted to talk to Hanzo, and that’s exactly what he had done. From here, Genji had no idea what came next.

“I suppose I should try and find a job?” Genji mumbled as he watched Seattle light up under the dying sun. He heard the water click on as Hanzo started his shower, and his phone’s screen lit up with a text alert followed by the vibration. Genji stared absentmindedly at Lucio’s ID photo.

It was a selfie the two of them had done at an after party, Genji was terribly drunk and Lucio was far too sober. Genji was leaning heavily on Lucio for support, clearly out of it. Lucio had taken this chance to tie Genji’s hair up in little tufts, and draw dicks all over his face.

Genji sat there for a few more moments before the screen lit up again, and the phone wiggled with its vibrations. He scooped it up and clicked it open to his messages with Lucio.

 

17:52 [frog nerd] – _That’s good! I’m so proud of you man_  
17:55 [frog nerd] – _I leave for Germany tomorrow, gotta start that Europe tour! :D It’s not too late to join on still. You’re the best photographer I’ve ever worked with_  
17:58 [me] – im going to stay here lucio  
18:00 [me] – i promised hanzo i would, and i need to at least try to settle down  
18:01 [me] – and im the only photographer youve worked with ┐( ˘_˘ )┌  
18:03 [frog nerd] – _I’ll send you a letter from each place I visit I swear  
_ 18:05 [frog nerd] – _In three months I’ll be back and we HAVE to catch up then!_

 

Setting down his phone, Genji stood and stretched. This was a fresh start. He wanted to get his life together, and he chose to leave Lucio. It would take work, but he wanted to prove to himself that he could.

 

\---

 

Genji slowly came to consciousness as he felt something gently bop his fingers. He turned his face into the pillow and groaned, his left arm hooked beneath while his right dangled off the couch. Not fully comprehending what was happening, Genji began to pull his right hand up for investigation. He had barely moved an inch before he let out a strangled shriek, his consciousness blasting awake.

With a sharp jerk of his arm, he yanked his hand to his chest and flung himself upright. Staring up at him from the ground, tail twitching back and forth, was Chat. Genji quickly glanced from his wounded fingers to the alert cat below him, trepidation swirling around within him.

“Did… did you just bite me?” Genji asked with an affronted look.

“In her defense, you were moving your hand in an enticing manner, Genji.” Genji whipped around, and peered over the back of the couch at his brother in the kitchen.

“She _bit_ me Hanzo!” He stated, brandishing his slightly puffy wound to his brother. “With _teeth_ Hanzo! Teeth!”

“I would be worried if she bit you with something other than teeth,” Hanzo replied, smirking around the rim of his coffee mug.

Genji let out an exasperated groan, and collapsed back on the couch, careful to keep all limbs safely on top of it.

“What time even is it?”

“6:25,” Hanzo replied, and Genji could hear him putter about the kitchen doing who knows what.

“Why are you awake at this ungodly hour,” Genji questioned, peeking over the arm of the couch at his brother.

“I must work, Genji. I must support my cats somehow.”

Genji watched as Hanzo put his used mug in the dishwasher, and began to gather all the supplies he would need that day. Genji’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Amazon have them work so early? He knew they were competitive, but not _that_ competitive. They were Amazon for goodness sake.

Hanzo unlocked the front door, and pushed it open.

“There’s a spare key on the counter,  please feel free to stop by today. Turn right and keep going until you see the sign for ‘Bite Me’.” With that Hanzo let the door close behind him. After he heard the lock click into place, Genji relaxed back onto the couch with a perplexed expression.

Genji grabbed his phone from the coffee table, and typed _Bite Me, Seattle_ into Google. The first search result was that of a small café, which was just a few blocks down the street from Hanzo’s apartment.

Genji glanced at Chat, who had relocated to the center of the carpet, cuddled with Gato. He deemed it safe to step on the floor, and quickly began to get ready for the day.

As Genji brushed his teeth he mused over what was to come. Hanzo hadn’t brought it up, but Genji really couldn’t live on his couch for the next three months. But to have a place to stay meant you had to have money, which Genji didn’t have that much of. After his father’s funeral, Genji left before his will was discussed. He would have to ask Hanzo about it.

Genji raided Hanzo’s kitchen to the best of his abilities. Hanzo lead a healthy lifestyle, much to Genji’s disappointment. The fridge consisted of healthy greens, fruit, and white meat. The pantry wasn’t much better, with no carbs in sight.

With a disappointed sigh, Genji started to munch on carrot sticks. Glancing at the time on the oven let him know that it was 7:49. The café opened at 8:00, and was guaranteed to have sweet goods. Well, if it didn’t Genji would leave a one-star review. What kind of café wouldn’t have sweets?

 

\---

 

There was a bite to the air that left Genji huddled within his jacket, the overcast sky hiding whatever warmth the sun may have brought. Despite the early hour, the area was fairly busy. Genji shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and pulled his shoulders up to his ears. He should have stolen a scarf from Hanzo, and promised himself he would next time. He had never been great with chilly weather, and despite the fact it was only 47 degrees, he was positively frozen.

After about ten minutes, he finally spotted an enticingly lit up sign. _Bite Me_ was in a swirling cursive font, below it a pinup girl was eating a cupcake, a coy glance directed at the viewer. Genji liked it instantly.

The door dinged faintly as he pushed it open, and the smell of warm bread, sugary sweet cookies, and coffee hit his nose with the most perfect harmony. Genji felt his eyes flutter closed as he deeply inhaled the rich aroma, his mind entering blissed out state at the heady atmosphere.

“You alright there sugar?” A voice akin to that of thick molasses asked, a southern drawl laced within.

Genji’s eyes blinked open, and he felt his cheeks heat at more than just the warmth of the building. Before him was one of the most ridiculously handsome men Genji had ever seen. Dark skin dusted by the sun, rich brown hair, an appealingly scraggly beard, and _muscles_. The man was wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat of all things, and cradled in his arms was a tray of madeleines, steam slowly drifting off them. Genji couldn’t seem to take his gaze off the man's broad shoulders or his tight plaid shirt.

“You must be new ‘round here. Welcome to Bite Me, the best café in all of Seattle!” The man, _Jesse_ , Genji learned from his nametag, beamed. Genji’s gaze flickered up, and when they made eye contact Genji learned something very important. When Jesse smiled, he smiled with his eyes. They wrinkled around the corners, and lit Genji up so intensely he was afraid he would burst.

It was in that moment Genji realized he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the easier it becomes. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment, they give me life and inspire me like nothing else.
> 
> Next chapter: more characters!


	3. Black Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again MissSammyBee for being my betta! If it wasn't for you so many little mistakes would be published.
> 
> Also I upped the rating and fixed the tags! This fic will never be explicit in sexual themes, I just know sexual themes are going to happen.

Genji stood starstruck, lips slightly parted as he forgot quite how to breathe. The man, _Jesse_ , seemed completely unaware of Genji’s current predicament. Still smiling, Jesse lifted the tray of madeleines.

“Make yourself at home darlin’. I need to set up these pretty little things, then I’ll be right with you,” Jesse drawled as he carried the tray behind the counter. As soon as Jesse broke eye contact with Genji, he dragged in a painfully deep breath, blinking his dry eyes.

When he had come to Seattle to see Hanzo, in no way was he expecting to see someone like _this_.

Genji let his eyes wander around the café, focused on everything but the man behind the counter. There were adorable little tables neatly placed around the floor space, ranging from being able to sit two to four people. Already there were customers seated, a couple talking over mugs, and a student absorbed in their laptop. Gentle music was playing, just loud enough to add to the atmosphere but not enough to distract.

Genji walked up to the counter and peered into the display, admiring all the little treats tucked within. Genji could see Hanzo coming here to work. The gentle atmosphere made one feel that they were safely tucked away in secret place, hidden from the chaos of the city outside.

“Alright, what can I get for ya?” Jesse asked, turning his attention back to Genji.

 _Your number_ , Genji thought as he grew warm under the attention.

“Uh, can I have… is that a matcha latte?” Matcha was not a flavor Genji often encountered in the states, usually at specialty stores or as an ‘exotic food’. Genji had always loved matcha tea, a drink his parents gave to him when he was young. Hanzo had never been  quite as fond of the drink as Genji.

“Sure is!” Jesse grinned, and leaned across the counter to faux whisper to Genji, “and if you don’t mind me sayin’, you sure won’t find any matcha latte quite as good as ours. Not even Starbucks,” he finished, and leaned back with a self-assured smile. Genji couldn’t help but giggle, leaning in ever so slightly.

“Then I’ll take a 12oz matcha latte, and one of those chocolate croissants.”

“Comin’ right up!” Jesse busied himself behind the counter, whistling along with the music as he worked.

Genji stepped back, mind racing to fully comprehend what was happening. Not only was there an adorably handsome barista in a dreamy café, there was no Hanzo. Genji glanced around the shop before watching Jesse work. The man was broad, and while clearly strong, he was soft in many ways. From the roundness in his cheeks to the swell of his stomach, Genji couldn’t find a single fault.

Despite Genji’s attraction, he had to remember that he currently wasn’t here for a relationship. He needed to figure himself out first, not how to best fit with someone else. But looking never hurt anyone Genji decided, continuing to gaze dreamily at Jesse.

As Genji watched Jesse, completely enamored with the oblivious man, he missed the ding of the door opening behind him. Genji jumped when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, glancing at whoever had touched him.

“Genji? Oh my god, Genji is that you? I haven’t seen you since college,” Genji came face to face with the radiant glow of the one and only lovely Angela Ziegler, who was bouncing back and forth from the balls of her feet to her toes. All thoughts of Jesse were put on hold in Genji’s mind as he threw his arms around the petite woman in front of him.

“Angela! Look at you, just as lovely as ever,” Genji shamelessly buried his nose into her hair, squeezing tightly as he did so. She laughed breathlessly as she returned the embrace, before roughly pinching his side. Genji yelped, springing away from Angela with a confused expression.

“What was tha-“ Genji started before Angela roughly cut him off.

“Two years Genji Shimada! Two. Years. I only knew you were alive through Lucio, who did actually keep in touch. Did you know that is a thing friends do? Text each other occasionally, let the others know they are alive?” She snapped, crossing her arms as she looked at him expectantly.

“I… I’m sorry, Ang. I just, a lot had happened and I wasn’t prepared or able to handle it. I promise it won’t happen again, I promise,” Genji pleaded, giving her a bashful look.

“It better not.” Angela replied tartly, before letting a warm smile spread, cheeks creasing with her dimples. “I’m glad you’re here now, Genji.”

“You two know each other?” Jesse asked from the counter, holding Genji’s order. Both Genji and Angela gave his startled looks, seeming to forget they weren’t the only two in the room.

“Oh, yes Jesse we do! This is my dear friend Genji. He’s actually Hanzo’s younger brother, if you would believe that.” Angela beamed as Genji took the items from Jesse. Jesse’s eyebrows shot up at that, and he gave Genji a quizzical look.

“Younger brother, you say?” Jesse squinted at Genji’s face, and Genji felt his nerves light up as he became hyper aware of all the attention. Did he put too much eyeliner on? Were his roots showing beneath the green dye?

“Never said he had any siblings, but I can definitely see the resemblance,” Jesse stated, turning his gaze back to Angela. “The usual?”

“Please,” Angela replied as she gazed at Genji, smirking the moment Jesse turned away. “Well someone hasn’t changed, I see,” she stated quietly.

Genji cast her an appalled look as his cheeks dusted pink. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Genji retorted, just as quietly as Angela had been.

Genji ignored the knowing gaze Angela cast him as he took his treats to a table in the corner.

\---

Genji and Angela talked over their drinks for well over an hour, Jesse occasionally stopping by to bring them more beverages, and flustering Genji each time. Angela had a girlfriend, Fareeha Amari, who was tall, buff, and everything she could have ever asked for. Angela currently is a doctor at a nearby emergency room, and had just finished a night shift.

While Angela and Genji talked, Genji discreetly watched Jesse work (though Angela smirked each time she caught him gazing at the counter). Before long Angela attempted to drink from her mug, only to frown when she realized it was empty.

“Wouldya like another Angie?” Jesse asked as he passed by, carrying a cake he had just retrieved from the back room. Angela gently set the mug back down on the table, and began to straighten out all the items before her.

“No Jesse, thank you though. I fear I should probably return to Fareeha. I left her alone with our new puppy, who is such a handful!” Angela chirped, smiling as Jesse set the cake up in the display.

“Ya know, Angie… they say getting a puppy is how couples test to see if they are up to taking care of a kid,” Jesse said, winking at Angela over his shoulder.

Angela flushed a bright red, eyes going wide as she started to stutter out various responses. Genji laughed as he saw this, leaning back in his chair and cradling his stomach.

“Glad we didn’t work out then! We couldn’t even keep a fish alive!” Genji chortled.

“You two were together?” Jesse asked as he approached them, amused expression still in place.

Seeing how Angela was still a terribly pink color, Genji took it upon himself to reply.

“We were! Lasted all of three weeks. I ended up sleeping with some frat boy and Ang decided boobs were much nicer than dicks,” Genji said with a fond smile. “The fish was pure chance. Ang’s old roommate had gifted him to us, and that was an utter shit show. May Mr. Bubbles forever rest in peace.” Genji crossed himself and gazed down forlornly.

Jesse laughed, and Genji startled, lips parting in amazement. Jesse’s eyes were crinkled shut, his stomach heaving with each bellow. His hat had become slightly ajar with his chuckles, and Jesse adjusted it with calloused hand.

“Man you’re a hoot!” Jesse breathed, his laughter dying down.

“If you tell him that, he will let it go to his head, and if his head gets any larger, he may fly away.” Hanzo emerged from a backroom, an apron tied around his waist with flour powdered artfully on top.

“I will do no such thing!” Genji retorted, shooting Hanzo a dirty look. “My head is just the right size and will not-“ Genji paused, gaping at Hanzo’s apron. “I thought you worked at Amazon?”

“Hanzo has owned Bite Me for… a little over a year now?” Angela said sweetly, glancing at Hanzo for confirmation. When he nodded, she continued, “and I am glad for that. Your brother makes the best cakes.”

“I, wait, you bought a café? You don’t even like sweet things! You only drink black coffee,” Genji proclaimed, indicating his and Angela’s empty mugs. “And since when have you liked matcha?”

Hanzo gazed at Genji steadily, before sighing heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a pause with everyone gazing at him expectantly, Hanzo walked up and ruffled Genji’s hair. As Genji squawked indignantly, Hanzo spoke.

“I got this café because most people I know love sweet things, and I hope to keep those I love close to me, and happy.” Hanzo made eye contact with the other three around the table after he rubbed the hand Genji slapped away from his head. “My secret plan is to have all of you gain so much weight that I am the only beautiful one here,” he added with a pleased look.

“’Scuse me, but I’ll always be the most handsome gentleman you’ll ever meet, no matter my girth.” Jesse retorted with a small huff, and Genji couldn’t help but agree with him.

Angela laughed softly, before standing up and slipping on her jacket. “I fear I must leave you lovely men and tend to my struggling girlfriend.” Angel turned to Genji, pulling him in to kiss his cheek. Before she pulled back, she whispered, “he’s single.”

Genji flushed a dark red, staring after her as she said farewell to the others, the door closing behind her with a gentle click. After a pause, Hanzo gave Jesse a meaningful look. Jesse raised both hands in surrender, and went behind the counter to work, a bounce to his step.

“Flirting with my baristas now, hmm?” Hanzo asked as he watched Genji stare longingly after Jesse. Genji didn’t look at all ashamed when he sighed as Jesse bent over to pick up a spare receipt from the floor.

“I didn’t even flirt with him Hanzo, just, look.” Genji finally tore his gaze away from Jesse and gazed at his brother. “I’m going to try to change my life. I want to get my priorities straight, get a job, and not sleep on your couch.” Hanzo’s teasing look morphed to serious as Genji continued. “This means no more random encounters with strangers, no matter how good their ass.”

“And Jesse?”

“I don’t know if I could even handle a relationship right now,” Genji sighed. “I think I would end up loading too much onto them.”

“Or they could help you figure it all out,” Hanzo replied steadily.

“Maybe…” Genji trailed off as he watched another customer absentmindedly stir their drink and chatter on the phone.

Genji clapped both hands together as he straightened. “But who cares! First step is to get a job! I refuse to live on your couch forever,” Genji proclaimed.

Before Hanzo had a chance to reply, Genji threw on his jacket and jogged towards the door. “See you later Hanzo, and it was nice to meet you Jesse!” With a salute and a smile Genji was gone.

“Unbelievable,” Hanzo murmured after Genji had disappeared from the shops line of sight.

“You and your brother look alike! Though I can’t say you two act very similar,” Jesse stated from the counter. Hanzo cast him a dirty look as he began walking towards the kitchen.

“That’s probably for the best, he isn’t very good at staying organized.”

Jesse laughed softly, “but he’s sweet, ain’t he?” Hanzo paused as he propped the kitchen door open, and looked at Jesse.

“That he is,” Hanzo replied as he watched Jesse take a customer’s order. After a pause, Hanzo entered the kitchen, the door closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, each one absolutely makes my day. <3
> 
> Also I actually outlined the rest of the story! Turns out outlining a story makes it easier to do and be excited for? Who knew other writers were onto something... but at the rate it's currently going, this fic will end up being around 20,000 words. Give or take some, I honestly hardly know what's happening half the time. :)


	4. Matcha Lattes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MissSammyBee for being my betta again!

Genji spent the rest of the week searching for a job within Seattle. He went up and down the streets offering his photography skills to any business that would listen. He camped out on Hanzo’s couch, applying online and snuggling cats.

Genji even tried to work in Bite Me, though this proved unproductive. No matter how hard he tried to focus on his applications, if Jesse was present, 80% of Genji’s focus was on him. On the plus side, Genji met another worker at Bite Me, and large German man named Reinhardt. Reinhardt felt the need to loudly proclaim every word that came out of his mouth, yet despite his boisterous nature he was incredibly sweet. Young women would leave blushing after Reinhardt had taken their orders, tittering over the mans easy compliments.

Genji had liked him instantly, and found his company amazing. The one downside to having Reinhardt working meant that either Jesse was not at work that day, or that day tended to be far more crowded.

After Genji had spent yet another day staring longingly at Jesse while he worked, Hanzo abruptly blocked his view with his body. Genji looked at Hanzo’s face and was met with a deadpan expression.

“For someone who isn’t up to dating, which let me say I am incredibly impressed at your restraint, you sure do look like a starving dog eating a steak.” Genji blinked at Hanzo owlishly, before a crease formed between his eyebrows.

“I think you messed that up. How would I look like a starving dog eating a steak? I’m not drooling, am I?” Genji questioned, as Hanzo leaned back in thought.

“Hmm… Jesse used it earlier, but maybe he worded it differently,” Hanzo mused, before facing Genji again. “No matter, you are not going to find a job here, Genji. Take a break, go elsewhere, tour the city. If you wish to live here, would it not make sense to actually like the place you are in?”

Genji sighed, leaning back as he closed his laptop. “Why are you always the smart one,” he complained loudly as he began to shove his items into his backpack.

“Because I am the older one,” Hanzo responded as he backed away. Genji just groaned at him, and made a show of placing his phone charger in the bag.

“Y’heading out?” Jesse asked as he approached, a table rag in hand. Genji hummed in confirmation as he stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder. Jesse smiled at him, and said with a wink, “don’t be long now, it’s borin’ ‘round here without ya.” With that he turned away, a lingering glance cast at Genji’s red face.

After Jesse had left, Genji slapped his hands to his neck. Hanzo smirked as he watched his flustered brother.

“Yes, your neck is flushed Genji. Now go before you give yourself an aneurysm.” Hanzo lightly swatted Genji out the door, grinning as he tripped over the frame.

 

\---

 

Genji had dropped off his backpack at Hanzo’s apartment, and grabbed his camera. If he was going to tour, he might as well take photographs and get something out of it. It was still early in the morning, and he spent a solid three hours meandering around Pike’s Place. He loved the din of people as he navigated his way around the shops, snapping pictures left and right.

Genji purchased a small frog keychain for Lucio, as well as a postcard featuring the Space Needle. He also couldn’t help but nab a little stuffed mouse that had been steeping in catnip from an elderly woman, scheming the best times to release the cat toy to make Hanzo’s life more difficult.

Stopping for a quick lunch, Genji munched on a burger as he perused the photos he had taken. Genji paused on one he had taken downtown, an attempt at an artsy photo of some streetlights. There seemed to be a duck van? That was the only way he could describe it. Genji whipped out his phone, and searched _duck van seattle_. What he got was a webpage titled ‘Ride the Ducks of Seattle’, focused on tours in duck busses that could _go into the water_. Genji gaped at it slightly, before deciding that was the best thing he had ever heard of.

 

12:23 [me]: have u ever gone on a duck boat bus tour???  
12:24 [smartass brother]: _Genji please do not text me while I’m at work._  
12:24 [smartass brother]: _And no, I have not. McCree says they are highly enjoyable._  
12:26 [me]: mccree?? whos that  
12:29 [smartass brother]: _The cowboy you’ve been pining after for the past week, Genji. Jesse McCree._

 

Genji pocketed his phone as the waiter brought the bill, rolling the name around in his head. _Jesse McCree_. Genji realized if he was to go on this duck bus tour, he could talk to Jesse about it. If they talked, they could bond. If the bonded, maybe they could-

Genji cut that thought off before it could fully develop. He was not here for a relationship, he was here for himself, and he needed to find a job and a place he can live on his own. This meant no sex, no kissing, none of that. But looking? He would allow himself to look.

 

\---

 

“Are you a photographer?” An older woman asked as she eyed his camera. She was a striking woman, white hair braided over one shoulder, darker skin, and a tattoo below her left eye. _That must have hurt_ Genji thought as he pocketed his phone, holding up his camera for her to see.

“Sure am,” he replied easily in a polite tone. The woman hummed as the next bus pulled up, everyone being instructed to board it in an orderly fashion. Genji sat in the bus lost in the tour of the city around him, snapping photos at every possible chance he got. When the boat was floating through the water, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Turns out the woman from earlier was sitting in the seat behind him, and leaning forward, completely obstructing the view of the frustrated teen beside her.

“May I look at your pictures?” Genji gaped as her as she asked, unsure as to why she wanted to.

“Ma’am I really don’t mean to be rude, but this camera is like my child and…” Genji trailed off as he made eye contact with the kid beside the woman, who was glaring at him. Clearly, they thought it was his fault the woman was blocking their view. With a worried expression Genji passed the woman his camera, and watched her intently as she proceeded to flip through his photos.

“Do you have any wedding photos?” The woman looked up, pulling her white braid over her shoulder. Genji gazed at her in confusion.

“I, no?” He warily replied, watching as she hummed again and continued to flip through his camera. “Ma’am, please, may I-“

“Ana. You may call me Ana,” the woman, _Ana_ , interrupted, not taking her eyes off his camera. “Have you ever thought of doing wedding photography?”

Genji didn’t know how to respond, and continued to gape at her.

“You see, I am getting married to the most magnificent man. And I trusted him to find a photographer, but they just cancelled. The wedding is in two weeks, and you appear to be very talented with this camera. Have you ever considered doing wedding photography?” Ana finally lowered the camera, locking eyes with Genji.

“Are you… are you offering me a job?” Genji asked in wonder as he stared at Ana.

“Let’s meet after this tour to go over the details.” Genji nodded numbly as she passed him his camera, turning back to the view as the bus pulled onto land.

 

\---

 

Genji stumbled into Bite Me later in the afternoon, a new contact in his phone and the promise of money floating in his head. Jesse and Reinhardt seemed to be in a heated debate at the counter, and Hanzo was sweeping in the corner. Genji rushed over to Hanzo, an excited flush plastered to his cheeks.

“I got a job! Hanzo, I got a job!” Hanzo stared at Genji blankly, before a frown graced his lips.

“I thought I told you to take the day off,” Hanzo leaned against his broom as he peered down at Genji.

“I did! I took the day off I swear! I just met this woman on- did you know they have duck tours? Like actual sit in a bus that goes into water it’s so cool Hanzo you’ll have to try it- right the woman! I met this woman on the tour, and she saw me taking photos and wants me to take photos at her wedding!” Genji paused, sucking in a deep breath while Hanzo gaped at him. “So I have a job now! I’m gonna take wedding photos!”

“Only you Genji, only you,” Hanzo shook his head fondly as he resumed sweeping. “Does this mean you will be finding a place of your own sooner than later?”

“Hopefully! If wedding photography is fun, it’s something I could see myself doing,” Genji beamed. Before either of them could continue, there was a shout as Reinhardt slapped both palms on the counter before him.

“Nein McCree, an apple pie has nothing on a zwetschgenkuchen baked with love!” Reinhardt proclaimed, slapping Jesse on the back. Jesse stumbled forward, eyebrows pulled together.

“Now listen here, apple pie baked with family is the best darned dessert anyone could ever hope for.” Jesse squinted up at Reinhardt, laughter evident in his eyes. “I believe this calls for a bake off,” Jesse crossed his arms while smirking at the man above him. “You up for the challenge?”

Reinhardt laughed, and held out a hand for Jesse to take. “I never step down from a challenge! My lovely fiancé and I shall bake a zwetschgenkuchen that makes you cry.” Jesse reached out to shake his hand before pausing.

“You and your fiancé, huh?” Jesse glanced over at Hanzo and Genji, “either of you wanna help me bake a pie?”

Hanzo quickly glanced at Genji, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Genji here seems to have opened his week up before him. I have a café to run.” Jesse turned his pleading gaze to Genji, and Genji felt his mouth go dry. How could a grown man have such a perfected pout?

“I… yeah I’m great at baking pies. Apple pie is my specialty. Yeah,” Genji stuttered under Jesse’s gaze. Hanzo snorted as Jesse let a grin spread across his face. Turning to Reinhardt, he grabbed his hand and shook it once.

“You’re on pardner,” Jesse drawled.

“Seeing how it is Friday, shall we hold the competition on Wednesday? You both may have Tuesday afternoon off to bake. We could use it as an event for the café, a promo if you will?” Hanzo interjected as he watched the exchange.

When both men nodded in agreement, Hanzo resumed sweeping. Genji sat stiffly at a table as he attempted to process what had just happened.

 

4:32 [me]: lucio i fucked up  
4:32 [me]: im having a serious issue rn

 

Genji jumped when a steaming matcha latte was placed in front of him, and watched as Jesse sat at the seat across from him. Jesse smiled as he pushed the latte towards Genji.

“Thank you Genji. The latte is on the house, consider it payment for helpin’ me out,” Jesse started while Genji floundered in his seat. “Y’said you’re a pro at making apple pies, and boy am I glad to have you on my team.” Winking, Jesse passed Genji his phone, new contact page open and ready.

Genji shakily picked up the phone, entering his contact info before passing it back. “Yeah, no problem,” Genji said as Jesse took his phone, “Jesse, I have to tell you something. Jesse glanced up at him, an eyebrow arched as he hummed a question. “I’ve never baked a pie in my life.” Genji said, cheeks colored with embarrassment.

After a pause, Jesse snorted before replying. “I know sugar.” Genji deflated in relief, and sipped his latte. “Y’know, you’re not at discrete as you think you are doll,” Jesse mused as he stood. With that Jesse patted Genji’s shoulder, letting his hand linger a bit longer than necessary.

“I’ll text you my address, Genji.” As Jesse walked back to the counter, Genji paled as he processed what Jesse had said. Surely, he couldn’t tell Genji was into him, right?

 

4:41 [frog nerd]: _Genji? What’s up man? Are you alright?_  
4:56 [frog nerd]: _Genji, I’m gonna call Hanzo if you don’t answer in the next five minutes. You’re scaring me_  
5:01 [me]: luc i think i like someone  
5:02 [me]: like like someone

 

Genji’s phone vibrated with a new message from an unknown sender.

 

5:02 [unknown]: _hey Genji! this is Jesse_

   
Genji quickly changed his contact as he received another text.

 

5:03 [jesse <3]: _i’ve attached my address!_

 

The apartment Jesse lived in wasn’t too far from Hanzo’s, to Genji’s relief. He nursed his latte as he sat and mused over what would happen this weekend. Friends helped each other bake, Genji was sure. Surely Jesse just meant he could tell Genji enjoyed spending time with him, and not that Genji was interested in, well, _more_.

 

5:07 [frog nerd]: _Hey that’s awesome man! I’m so glad!_  
5:07 [frog nerd]: _Also what is this, middle school? Like like, for real Genji?_  
5:07 [me]: no it isnt awesome lucio i dont want to date rn  
5:08 [me]: i gotta focus on me, not someone else  
5:10 [frog nerd]: _Oh, then that sucks man! I’m so sad!_  
5:12 [frog nerd]: _Also I think you shouldn’t worry about this so much! Have fun while you can bro  
_ 5:13 [frog nerd]: _Being in a relationship doesn’t mean you can’t focus on you :)_

Genji sighed as he left the store, waving goodbye to the workers as he went. Trudging down the street, his shadow elongated due to the setting sun, he worried over the upcoming week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is going to be baking the pie. ;)


	5. Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely betta MissSammyBee! She is super fast, and that is amazing.

Genji stood before Jesse’s door that Sunday, shuffling from foot to foot as he nibbled his lower lip anxiously. Friends helped friends bake pies. This was a friend activity. If a friendship activity included pining after your friend. _God Genji was fucked_. With three solid thumps on the door, Genji stepped back, waiting for Jesse to answer.

The door popped open with a gentle click, revealing a smiling Cowboy. Jesse had on an apron that proudly had _Kiss the Cook_ sprawled across the front. He already had flour caked on him, though his hands appeared to be freshly washed.

Starting without me?” Genji questioned as he craned his neck to peer past Jesse into the apartment.

“Just gettin’ it ready. This is your first time bakin’, right? Wanna make sure you have a good time,” Jesse replied, stepping aside to let Genji come in.

Jesse lived in a cozy apartment colored rich hues of red, brown, and tan. Genji’s eyes were drawn to the kitchen, which was surprisingly large for the smaller apartment. There were two pie pans prepared on the counter, as well as fresh apples and dough. Genji wandered into the kitchen, examining all the materials laid out before him.

“Now before you touch anything, make sure y’wash your hands.” Jesse puttered around while Genji carefully washed both hands. After Genji was finished, he turned to see Jesse brandishing a pastel green apron, covered in peaches. “Peaches for you, ‘cause you’re pretty as a peach,” Jesse smiled, passing the apron over.

Genji flushed a bright red, as his brain processed what had just been said. He slowly took the apron, and tied it on as he cleared his throat. “So… two pies?”

“Figured we could enjoy one together after,” Jesse replied before coming up beside him. He pulled the bowl of apples towards them, passing Genji a small knife. Before long the two were skinning apples, slicing them up and chatting all the while. Genji lost himself in the deep timbre of Jesse’s voice, feeling himself relax as they worked.

After the apples were prepped they were mixed up into a sugary concoction of sugar and flour. Genji laughed as he smacked Jesse’s hands after Jesse had slipped a few of the sweet slices into his mouth.

As the two worked on the crust, their conversation lulled to a stop, leaving them in a comfortable silence. Genji did his best to mimic Jesse’s expertly rolled crust before he finally spoke.

“So what got you into baking?”

Jesse hummed in thought, not looking up from his work. “I grew up baking, my pa baked when he was stressed, or if he felt we all needed to bond together. My dad was never any good at it, and usually complained the whole time. But we all knew he loved it.” Jesse said fondly, smiling while he worked.

“Why did your dad bake if he didn’t like baking?” Genji asked quizzically.

“I had two fathers, dad and pa.”

“Oh! That makes more sense,” Genji paused as he carefully lowered the crust into the pan. “Were you adopted then?” Genji flinched once the question had been asked, “sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

Jesse laughed as he tried to help Genji get the crust in smoothly, but was a little too late to prevent the fold that formed at the side. “I don’t mind. I was a little shit when I was young, running around with a gang called Deadlock. I actually have a tattoo from them,” Jesse pulled up his left sleeve, brandishing the skull inked there. “I was about,” Jesse paused, rolling his sleeve back down as he returned to helping Genji crimp the edges, “thirteen? Sounds about right. I had been running with this gang for a while, and they had become my family while I was in the system.”

“Foster care?” Genji asked as he copied Jesse in dabbing butter along the bottom of the pie crust.

“Yeah, I kept boucin’ around ‘till I finally had enough. But anyway, we were in the middle of a fight with some other gang when we got busted by the cops. My dad was the one who lead the raid, and dealt with me when I was locked up.” Jesse continued to work, pulling the apple mixture towards him, completely oblivious to Genji’s gaze upon him.

“Next thing I knew, had two parents who actually gave a rat’s ass as to what I was doin’ and a family that actually cared ‘bout me.” Jesse scooped a generous amount of the mixture into his pan, before pushing it towards Genji and leaning against the counter. “What about you?”

“My family ran the yakuza in Hanamura, Japan,” Genji deadpanned. Jesse cocked an eyebrow at him, before nudging the filling towards him in reminder.

“For real?”

“Yeah. I didn’t really like the life it came with, though. And Hanzo was being groomed to take over after our father’s death,” Genji began to sloppily scoop the sugary apple slices into his pie. “Forced us to get tattoos too!”

“Always wondered where Hanzo had gotten that dragon. Incredibly intricate, must have hurt. You got a tat on your arm too?” Jesse questioned as he took the empty bowl from Genji to place it in the sink. While his back was turned, Genji hummed in confirmation before turning around and pulling his shirt up to reveal the twisting green dragon on his back.

“On my back, actually.” Genji paused a second before looking over his shoulder to see why Jesse had gotten so quiet. Genji felt his cheeks flush slightly as he watched Jesse’s eyes rove across his back, before locking onto his own. They both stood there for a few awkward seconds, before Jesse cleared his throat.

“Should… should we put the top on?” Genji faced forward again as he lowered his shirt.

“Y- yeah, that sounds good.” They continued to work in an awkward silence, until Genji rubbed below his nose and sniffed, resulting in a severe hacking session due to the flour he had snorted. Jesse guffawed as he slapped Genji’s back before wiping tears from his eyes. After that the silence was broken, and they joked back and forth comfortably.

Before long, the pies were in the oven and the two were on the couch trying to decide the best show to watch while they waited. After some heavy debating they finally agreed to watch a sappy romance, laughing at the cheesy mistakes the characters made. Before long the pies were crispy and warm, and both retrieved a slice of Genji’s since Jesse’s was going to enter the competition. Jesse took a generous bite before he moaned around his fork. Genji, halfway to lifting the pie to his mouth, froze as he stared at the screen as he felt his cheeks flush. Glancing at Jesse, Genji witnessed his eyes close in bliss as he ate the pie.

Genji quickly looked at the movie, trying to ignore the man beside him. Genji was not here for a relationship. Genji was here with a _friend_ to make a _pie_ so his _friend_ could beat Reinhardt in a bake off.

“Damn Genji, y’made a good pie,” Jesse mumbled after he finished the bite, quickly taking another one. Genji steadied his mind before he replied.

“I learned from the best,” he chuckled awkwardly, before shoving a piece in his mouth as well. The pie was amazing, the crust was flakey and wasn’t sweet enough to compete with the apples within. It easily was one of the best desserts Genji has ever eaten.

 

\---

 

After Hanzo had tasted both sweets, he declared he couldn’t choose which one was better. Jesse, Reinhardt, and Genji had all groaned when he stated this, watching Hanzo begin to slice up the desserts.

“Do not give me that look, there is a reason I hired you two.”

“But couldn’t y’ave chosen at least one, Hanzo?” Jesse groused.

 “I dare not think I could have. Both are equally amazing.”

“So what now then?” Genji walked up, trying to steal a bite of a diced dessert, only to have his hand slapped away.

“It is up to the customers,” Hanzo finished slicing the sweets, before placing them both on the counter. Paying customers may try a bite of each, and mark which one they believe is better. At the end of the day, we will know who won.”

Genji started it off by buying a matcha latte from Jesse, who laughed as he made a great show of tasting both the treats. With a flourish, he voted for the apple pie. Jesse gave Genji the latte with a little heart drawn in place of the dot on the _i_ in Genji. Genji decided not to think too hard about this, for surely he was just thanking him for helping make the pies.

The day creeped on, Genji came and went as he took photographs around the city. Jesse and Reinhardt worked all day, and customers voted on the sweets. When Hanzo flicked off the on sign, all three men stood with nervous anticipation as to who was going to win the bakeoff.

Hanzo carefully poured the votes on the counter, and began counting them silently. He finally looked up and made eye contact with both Jesse and Reinhardt before speaking. “The votes are in, and Jesse has won with his apple pie.”

Jesse let out an excited whoop, before slapping Genji on the back hard enough to cause him to stagger forward. Reinhardt reached out and scooped them both up into his embrace.

“I am so proud of you two! Jesse, your pies are always astounding and I knew you were the right choice!” Genji flushed a deep scarlet as he felt himself become trapped between Jesse and Reinhardt. When Genji felt Jesse let a deep rumbling laugh escape, he cast Hanzo a desperate glance.

“I couldn’t have done it without Genji here,” Jesse said, helping steady Genji as Reinhardt put them down. Genji and Jesse locked eyes, and Jesse smirked slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. “Swear you’re like a- “

Genji’s phone went off in his pocket, blasting Lucio’s newest song. Jesse paused in his sentence, before looking at Genji meaningfully.

“We’ll talk later pumpkin. You get that.” Genji nodded, still flustered from the close contact as he slipped out his phone. Turning away to answer it, Genji listened to Reinhardt begin to chat with Jesse.

“I’m glad you beat me today! My lovely fiancé and I are excited to have you work…” Genji let Reinhardt’s voice trail off as he slipped outside. Flipping open his phone, he answered Lucio.

“Genji! Hey man, how are you?” Genji grinned as soon as he heard Lucio’s voice, squeezing his way out the door.

“I haven’t talked to you in so _long_! I’m good, I’ve found a job and Hanzo’s cats haven’t murdered me. I’m actually adulting!” Genji rambled as he sat on a bench close to the shop, grinning ear to ear.

“Sounds fake, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt,” Genji heard someone shout something in the background. “Give me a minute!” Lucio yelled, before resuming, “I have a concert real soon, but I wanted to let you know I’m gonna be coming to Seattle in a little under two weeks!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah! They’re giving me a break before we move onto Spain, and I can come to Seattle for about a week. I’ve missed you man,” Lucio said excitedly.

Genji sat there as he felt excitement start to bubble up within him. Lucio, his best friend, was coming to Seattle for a _week_. They would have to go to the Space Needle, maybe an underground tour, and they would have to do the duck boat tour. Genji’s brain was racing, and he quite forgot he was on a call.

“Genji? Hello? I really don’t have much time, it’s okay that I’m coming?”

“Okay? Is it okay? Yes of course it is! We have so much to do it will be so much fun. You’ll get to meet Hanzo’s cats, I’m super excited, Luc!”

“I’ve wanted to hold every one of those cats since you first sent me their pictures! Is Gato really that fat?”

“He is,” Genji’s paused, his brain racing with all the activities they could do.

“Will I also get to meet the special someone?”

Genji balked at that, “there is no special anyone Lucio. Just me. I’m my special someone. So yeah, I guess you will get to meet them.”

Lucio let out a noncommittal hum, before there was more shouting in the background, quickly followed by a large reverberating crash.

“Listen, I really gotta go. Two weeks Genji, two weeks and I will meet him. I’ll use Hanzo if I have to. See you then!” Lucio hung up with a click before Genji could reply.

With a frown Genji lowered his phone and stared at Lucio’s photo. There was no special anyone. Just Genji. Jesse was an infatuation, nothing more.

Plus, even if he was interested, Genji had never had a serious relationship before. Angela had been his longest, and that had only been three weeks. Genji was only good for one night, and not much else. Leaning forward, Genji rocked up onto his feet and pocketed his phone. He was here for himself, and not for a relationship that he couldn’t handle, that was _all_. He would show Lucio that, and it would all work out fine.

At least that’s what Genji told himself as he walked back into the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School started up again, and I've been completely caught up in it. So posting may be weekly, hopefully a little sooner, but it won't be super speedy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm really excited for the next chapter. ;)


End file.
